1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser with two rotating axles for realistic simulation of wave surfing and having a simplified structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Indoor exercisers are widely used due to convenience of using these exercisers. A conventional indoor exerciser, such as a treadmill or a stepping exerciser, substantially comprises a transmission device composed of mechanical elements or levers to realistic simulate sport. However, the conventional indoor exerciser has a complex structure and takes a large space for using, storing or transporting, so the conventional indoor exerciser is not convenient in manufacturing and use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.